


Shave it Smooth

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: It requires time and effort to maintain a clean shaven look, and Spock lends a hand to help Kirk.





	

After a short hot shower, Jim rinsed off the soap and drying off himself. He took his bottle of pre-shaving gel and put it on his hands - it took effort to maintain a clean-shaven chest. He heard Spock turning off the water in the faucet and glanced at him curiously.

"Beauty takes work," Jim quipped.

"Can I help?"

Jim raised an eyebrow at this question. "Are you sure? And no offense, but do you know how to handle it?"

Spock tightened his lips. "Rest assured that I have the expertise and knowledge with a razor. However, waxing is said to be more effective to deal with this area." He looked pointedly at Jim’s chest.

"Everyone's an expert. Fine," Jim laughed, handing the gel to him. "Put it on me first, please."

Spock opened the lid, took dabs of the gel with his finger and rubbed it over Jim's chest. Jim titled his head, a bit unused to Spock's intense look, as if he were a delicate experiment. He did a thorough job, his hand leaving a lingering imprint after leaving. Then Spock took Jim's safety razor.

Jim leaned against the wall when Spock put the razor against him. He shivered when the sharp cold edge touched his skin, and he spent a moment hoping that Spock did know what he was doing.

Spock steadily moved the razor down the chest, leaving nothing left in his trail, while using a thumb to help pull Jim's skin taut. Jim's heartbeat quickened and breathed deeply when Spock shaved near his nipples. Nothing protecting Jim's vital organs from the metallic blade Spock held other than his thin skin, but nowhere else was safer.

"Are you satisfied?" Spock asked.

"Fantastic," Jim breathed and looked back through his eyelashes. Spock's eyes softened in response, He removed the razor to wash it off, placed it in the original position.

"You should do my back someday," Jim commented, "There're some ... places that are hard to reach, but I'd better rinse and dried off myself."

Spock tilted his head, "It will be more efficient to do it altogether," He sounded as analytical as he were, but Jim caught the glint in his eyes.

"No, I'd thought of better places that needed your care. A moment to spare?"

"Very well, Jim," Spock said, leaving the bathroom.

Jim took a cold shower and dried off himself gently, putting a small towel around his waist, smiled when he saw Spock on their bed, naked, with a smothering look.

Jim kissed him, demonstrating how ready he was to answer challenges.


End file.
